Bonnie Anderson
Bonnie Anderson is a character in Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror! and Toy Story That Time Forgot, and is the current owner of Andy's toys. ''Toy Story 3'' Bonnie is a young girl whose trademark is her pink tutu. She goes to Sunnyside Daycare, where she is the daughter of the receptionist. Even though Bonnie has an active imagination when playing with her toys (similar to Andy), she is shy and withdrawn when she is around adults. Bonnie is first seen sitting on the front desk at Sunnyside, holding the Monkey in her hand, wanting to see what Ms. Davis (her mother's friend and Andy's slightly older mother) is donating. Later, she finds Woody hanging by his string from a tree, and she takes him home to meet her very own toys: Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro and Chuckles the Clown. When Woody goes back to rescue his friends, he stows away in Bonnie's backpack. She isn't seen again until at the end of the movie when Andy stops at her house to donate his old toys to Bonnie. Upon seeing Woody, she turns to grab him, but Andy pulls Woody away, which gives Bonnie a disappointed look on her face. After seeing how Bonnie loves Woody as much as he does, Andy relents and gives Woody to her, and they play with their toys before Andy finally leaves for college. She is last seen when she is taken into her house by her mother for lunch, leaving the toys to watch Andy's car disappear down the road. In the end credits, it's shown that Bonnie has made drawings for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. She also has drawn Chuckles' smile right, the sight of which makes Chuckles smile for the first time ever since. ''Toy Story 4'' ]] Bonnie, having grown marginally, continues to play with Andy's toys, although she seems to be losing interest in Woody. On her first day in kindergarten, she creates Forky, a toy made from a spork and pipe cleaners, among other things. Forky quickly becomes Bonnie's favorite toy whom she takes with her at nearly all times, even sleeping with the toy. Bonnie's parents eventually decide to go on a road trip with Bonnie, and she takes her toys with her. Although she repeatedly loses Forky during the trip, she always manages to find him again thanks to Woody preventing Forky from throwing himself away. One day, however, Bonnie wakes to find a spoon in her hand instead of Forky and panics as she cannot find him since he had earlier jumped out of the RV. Although her parents look around for Forky, they turn up nothing, and they continue on. At some point, Bonnie stops by Second Chance Antiques, although she forgets her backpack and later has to return, astonished to discover that Forky is inside the backpack. Content, Bonnie sleeps on the way home, although her toys force the RV to take a detour back to the traveling carnival. A year later, Bonnie creates Karen Beverly in first grade. ''Toy Story Toons'' ''Hawaiian Vacation In the first episode, Bonnie briefly appears in which she says, "I'm going on vacation," as she bursts into her room, quickly grabs her suitcase from the closet, and rushes out of the room, leaving behind her book bag that, unknown to her, contains Ken and Barbie. Ken despaired as Bonnie and her family drove off to Hawaii. Small Fry In the second episode, Bonnie and her mother eat at Poultry Palace. Bonnie was disappointed that she got a Zurg Belt Buckle in her Fun Meal and requested it be exchanged for a Mini-Buzz. However, the cashier said that they are out of Mini-Buzzes and the one on display is not for sale. Bonnie then went to play in the ball play with Buzz and Rex, imagining she was sliding into hot lava. As her mother told her they were leaving, Bonnie was unaware that Mini-Buzz had swapped places with her Buzz. Partysaurus Rex In the third episode, Bonnie takes Rex to play in the tub with her bath toys, pretending that Rex was a vicious sea monster. But the fun didn't last when her mother turned off the water, drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel to take her to dinner at her grandmother's. ''Toy Story of Terror! While on the road with her mother, in the middle of the trip, one of the car's tires blowout, forcing Bonnie and her mother to pull over into the Sleep Well motel. Upon learning that the tow truck won't come until morning, they are forced to stay the night. While they slept, Bonnie's toys leave her suitcase, only to be captured one-by-one by the manager Ron's pet iguana, Mr. Jones. Next morning, as they were checking out, Bonnie noticed the curtain behind the manager's desk being pulled back, revealing Bonnie's missing toys. Bonnie quickly collects them and she and her mother leave the motel. Toy Story That Time Forgot Two days after Christmas, Bonnie plays out a variety of roles with her toys, but sadly for Trixie, does not play with her as an actual dinosaur, instead choosing to play with Angel Kitty as a Kittysaurus. Afterwards, she collects Woody, Buzz, Rex, Trixie and Angel Kitty for her play date with her friend Mason. Upon arriving, she finds Mason playing his new Optimum X game console and he invites her play, prompting Bonnie to toss her backpack with her toys into Mason's room. Unknown to Bonnie, her toys encounters Mason's new Battlesaurs, who are unaware that they're toys because Mason was fixated on the Optimum X, and thus sought to kill Woody and Buzz. Trixie goes for the Optimum X's power switch to get Mason and Bonnie's attention off of it. With the game turned off, Mason goes for the power switch, only to find Reptillus Maximus instead. Upon spotting the Battlesaur, Bonnie begins playing with him, prompting Mason to join her and they spend the rest of the afternoon playing with their toys. Afterwards, Bonnie collects her toys and returns home as her mother plans on bringing her back next Tuesday. Trivia *Bonnie lives at 1225 Sycamore Street, which is right around the corner from Andy's house. *Bonnie's voice is heard in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *Bonnie taking Woody to her tea party seems to echo Hannah Phillips borrowing Buzz for a tea party in the first Toy Story, except Bonnie's toys all had their heads, as opposed to Hannah's. *When Andy stops at her house, she is seen playing with her toys, but is interrupted when she catches sight of Andy. This mirrors one of the home videos Andy's mother has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy is interrupted by her entry while playing with his toys. *Her backpack has a Wally B. sticker. *Bonnie tossing herself onto her bed and hugging her toys and Woody in her arms seems to recall one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy has done the same. *At the end of the film, when Andy plays with his toys one last time during his visit at Bonnie's, Bonnie makes Woody and Buzz high-five each other, recalling one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy had done the same. *Bonnie is named after Bonnie Hunt (first name), who plays one of her toys, and the Pixar employee Darla K. Anderson (last name), the producer of Toy Story 3. *Unlike most toddlers, especially the ones from the Caterpillar Room, she is very gentle with toys. Gallery Tumblr lanhk6L2pY1qa44fmo1.png|Bonnie playing with the Monkey in her first appearance Lbo88v6PKg1qa44fmo1 1280.png|Bonnie playing with her toys in her yard L7430qoBL51qa44fmo1 1280.png|Bonnie hugging Andy's toys Tsbonnie_find_woody.jpg|Bonnie finds Woody BonnieRexBath.jpg|Bonnie in Partysaurus Rex Wallyb ts3.jpg|Bonnie's backpack with a patch of Wally B. Bonnie and Mason.jpg Bonnie doll..jpg Bonnie doll in the box..jpg Forky being created.jpg Forky & Bonny TS4.jpg BonnieHeroesCard.jpeg|Bonnie's Disney Heroes Collection Card es:Bonnie Anderson pl:Bonnie Anderson fr:Bonnie Anderson Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters